


more co-creator tests

by testy, testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	1. Chapter 1

chapter one, single author testy2

edited by testy

add a line


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two, adding second co-creator (testy)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three, no co-creator (only testy2)

edited by testy


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four, single creator (testy only)

edited by testy from Edit Work form

edited by testy2 from Post New Chapter form (testy listed as co-creator)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five, posted by testy2 with testy checked as co-creator

edited by testy from Edit Chapter form


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six, testy alone


End file.
